


Alpha

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Choking, Home Invasion, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Multi, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Tied-Up Castiel (Supernatural), Tied-Up Dean Winchester, Vengeful Dean Winchester, Vengeful Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The men have been watching them most of the evening, but Dean’s used to the attention.He doesn’t expect those men to break into their house and drag he and Cas downstairs and subject them to the worst night of their lives.But they don’t expect there to be an accounting for their actions, at the hands of the Winchester brothers.Because nobody hurts their family and gets away with it.





	Alpha

For maybe the third time that night, Dean felt like someone was watching him.

When he turned around, he wasn’t surprised to see the same guys as before staring openly over at their table.

Dean glared back at them, but they didn’t even look away; one of them grinned, as if amused their attention had been noticed, and Dean shifted his seat so that while he wasn’t directly facing them, he wasn’t showing them his back, either. 

Cas frowned at his behaviour. “Dean?”

Dean shook his head. “It’s nothing. So Crowley really caught his secretary and his boyfriend in the john _taking minutes_?”

Cas chuckled. “Surprising, given I don’t think Crowley hired him for his shorthand skills.”

Dean shrugged, and took a swig of his beer. “Maybe it was his _other_ hand skills that he was interested in.”

Cas had the cheek to look scandalised, but there was a mischievousness behind it. “Dean Winchester-Novak.”

Dean grinned. “Oh, don’t you come the innocent angel with me, Cas. Unless you want me to make you pay for it later.”

Cas’s cheeks flushed, and Dean wondered if maybe a little spanking would get his husband in the mood despite it being such a long day for both of them.

They finished up their beers, and left, but Dean noticed those three dicks were still watching him, leering.

++

It was just after 2am, them both lying spent and happy in each other’s arms, when Dean heard footsteps on the stairs.

He came awake immediately, pulling out of Cas’s hold and getting onto his feet.

Cas sat up, still half asleep. “Dean?

Dean put his finger to his lips, pointed to the door.

Cas was immediately full awake, and watched Dean take his gun out of the bedside unit, turn off the safety, and creep towards the door.

He was almost there when it crashed open, slamming into him, and knocking him back.

HIs gun flew under the bed, and then three men crowded into the room.

It was them, the three men from the bar.

Dean snarled and tackled the first one, driving him to the ground and punching him hard in the face. He heard a cry of pain from above him, risked looking up long enough to see Cas had grabbed the man nearest to him, and probably robbed him of the ability to procreate for the near future.

And then he felt a cold blade at his throat.

“Go ahead, alpha,” he said. “Keep fighting.”

Cas looked down to where the man Dean sat astride was holding a scarily sharp knife just below Dean’s Adam’s apple.

He backed away, hands raised in submission, and Dean felt like he wanted to be sick.

++

They were hauled downstairs, Cas trying to keep himself between Dean and the men, and Dean knew why, appreciated it, but he was not some weakling who was about to let his husband be his shield.

“Please,” Cas said. “You can take what you want, just don’t hurt him.”

One of the men yanked Dean to the big easy chair in the lounge and shoved him into it. Another held Dean’s own gun on him as the first man quickly tied Dean’s hands to the chair, and then knotted a loop of rope around his ankles just to make sure he was going nowhere.

“Hurt him?” The third man, whose knife was now at Cas’s throat, chuckled as if Cas had said something ridiculous. “Alpha, we’re not even going to touch him. It’s not him we’re here for.”

Dean felt like he was suddenly drenched in cold sweat. All evening, he’d been so sure those three bastards had been looking at him.

Now he knew better, and started to struggle.

Cas did too, but it didn’t help. He was yanked to the coffee table, and one of them got him in a sleeper hold when Cas fought back too hard for them to easily control.

Dean screamed at them, but they only laid off when Cas went limp and that allowed them to strip him.

They weren’t slow or gentle, just tearing Cas’s clothes away before they laid him front down on the coffee table, and quickly bound his ankles and wrists to the legs.

“You fuckers,” Dean snarled. “Don’t touch him!”

“Or what, little omega?” The men were getting undressed themselves, now, and sneered at him. “Oh, you thought it was _you_ we were watching all night, huh. You jealous? You want these Alpha knots in you? Or are you wishing you had a knot so you could fuck this fine ass here?”

Dean wrenched against the ropes binding him, but all he did was tear his skin.

He had to watch as the first Alpha spat on his fingers and brutally worked Cas open before following up with his dick.

Dean could tell when his knot formed, tying him inside Cas, and he slumped forward, panting, waiting for it to go down.

Each of the others knotted Cas as well, and the only comfort Dean could find was that Cas stayed unconscious throughout.

++

It was three months later when Dean and Sam caught up to the last of them.

He must have known someone was on his trail, because he’d moved around a lot since that night, not that it had helped.

He didn’t know anything about Dean, except his status, and if he had known more then he would definitely have picked a different house that night.

And somebody other than Dean’s Alpha.

But here they were, instead.

The guy looked up from his knees, sobbing, chest heaving in panic.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to, please.”

Dean stared down at him, impassively. He’d knotted Cas the longest, and laughed about it, like he’d won some kind of endurance race, as the three of them had staggered out after.

Leaving Dean to finally get out of the ropes before he could tend to Cas. 

He looked over at Sam, whose face said it all.

Cas was Dean’s husband, but he was Sam’s brother in law, and friend, and nobody hurt a member of their family and got away with it.

They were, after all, their father’s sons, and it wasn’t so long along the three of them had spent years tracking down the bastard who’d killed their mother and finally ending him just outside some one street desert town.

And left his body for the crows.

When the man looked to Sam, as if he might find mercy there, Dean stepped up smart, and locked his forearm around the guy’s throat.

He anchored the hold, and just twisted his head out of reach when the guy tried to claw his face.

It didn’t take too long, even with Dean holding on past him going unconscious, past where they’d stopped with Cas, until it was a dead man he was holding.

He let the body slump to the ground and stared down at it.

“Dean,” Sam said. “We’re done.”

He nodded, and followed his brother outside to their car.

Just like with the other two, there would be nothing to tie this death to them. When Sam next appeared in court, it’d be as the city’s youngest and most effective ADA.

And Dean, Dean would go home, to his Alpha.

He hit speed dial on his phone as Sam backed them out onto the road and started them north.

“Hey, chief,” Benny said. “You finished your business?”

Dean glanced in the side mirror back to the shack vanishing away behind them, nodded.

“It’s all done, now. He okay?”

“Couple of nightmares. He needs you home.”

“I’ll be there tomorrow. You good to stay with him until then?”

“You know it, brother,” Benny said. “I’ll keep him safe.”

He put Cas on then, and Dean wished there had been a way to do this without having to leave Cas in Benny’s care, even though he knew Benny would tear apart any one who tried to hurt Cas.

Still, he would be home tomorrow, and he knew Cas would rest a little easier knowing that the men who’d hurt him would never come near him again.


End file.
